


Glistening Waters

by Canary_Vibe



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Atlanteans, M/M, Merman! AU, Slow Burn, dc, dctv - Freeform, harrisco, merman!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canary_Vibe/pseuds/Canary_Vibe
Summary: Cisco gets lost in the Atlantic ocean when searching for a mermaid. Instead, he finds Harry, a merman. Harry has never met a human like Cisco, and he's afraid he can't keep his feelings for him a secret.





	Glistening Waters

" _Mermaid Spotted in Ocean?_ " The newspaper print read. Cisco held the paper loosely as if losing it was the last thing he was worried about. He sighed throwing the paper on his coffee table and closed his eyes. He was extremely tired being that he woke up at 5:00 A.M.

Cisco had work to do, his job was to look into the newspaper's main story and prove it wrong. This one should be easy considering that the mermaid is a complete myth that had no evidence such things existed. The hard part: Cisco was going to have to take a boat trip into the Atlantic ocean to verify such inconvenience.

Cisco grabbed his jacket, combed his hair with his fingers, and stepped out his apartment door.

"What do you mean you lost the captain?" Cisco said into his smartphone.

"I don't know, man! The captain called in sick last minute, he said just help yourself to the boat." Barry, Cisco's best friend, told him.

"I can't drive a boat! I don't even know how to properly drive a standard car!" Cisco was irritated, he sighed and looked around the docks. He was the only one there, which surprised him. It was a summer breezy day, nothing but the squawking of seagulls and the waves of the ocean could be heard. Cisco suspected at least one other person would be there to fish, or cool off in the water.

 _I guess the talk of a possible siren in the Atlantic scared off all the fishermen,_ Cisco thought.

"Hello? Cisco?" The sound of Barry's worried voice brought Cisco back to reality.

"I'm still here."

"So, you going out into the water?"

"I mean, I have no other choice, so yeah."

"Okay but be careful, you know what they say-"

"Bartholomew Allen there is no damn mermaid in the ocean." Cisco facepalm so hard it echoed into Barry's phone, he winced.

"Okay, okay, but still, be careful. Godspeed Cisco."

"Talk to you later." Cisco ended the call. He craned his neck to the boat in sync with the waves.

Cisco had lied to Barry. He knew very well how to drive a boat, his brother Dante thought him. When Cisco was twelve, Dante took him to a secluded beach north of Central City. It was Cisco's first time seeing the ocean, he lived inward of Central City. Cisco thought it was beautiful, magical even. The water glistened a salmon color that the early morning sky reflected. The waves pulled in land, returning to the ocean every once in awhile.

Dante had borrowed one of his friend's jet boats and took Cisco out onto the water. Dante put Cisco behind the wheel showing him the basics such as turning, acceleration, the brakes, etc. They circled around a small coral reef, trying to avoid going over it with the motor.

 

Cisco and Dante spent hours gliding on the water. When they were done, Dante built a bonfire among the sand and rocks. They ate their lunch and proceeded to go home. It was nothing much, but that day meant everything to Cisco. He’d been introduced to the water world and had plenty of bonding time with his brother. From then on out, Dante took Cisco to the ocean every chance they got.

 

That was before it all happened. Cisco was sixteen years old, Dante being older. Cisco had fallen to sleep early, so Dante snuck out of his bedroom window and escaped to the east coast. It was the first time in years that Dante had gone to the waters without Cisco.

  
Dante met up with a few of his coastal friends for a boat party. Dante never came back. Cisco and his family never had closure, only making the assumptions that the boat crashed, the boat sunk, drug overdose, alcohol poisoning, or Dante simply ran away.

 

What happened had obviously devastated Cisco, he never wanted to ride nor look at a boat again. But Cisco made an acception for today. As long as someone profesional was driving the boat, Cisco would be civil with the waters. The same waters that killed his brother.

 

That was no longer an option due to the captain calling in sick. _Look like you’re going to have to suck this one up, Ramon._ Cisco thought.

 

Cisco proceeded to the boat lined against the docks. Amongst the other docked boats, the seagulls fought over a piece of an icecream cone that one of them had stolen from a random citizen. Cisco took note of this, he smiled despite the fact that he was still uneasy about going out into the waters alone.

 

Cisco swallowed and closed his eyes to clear his mind. It didn’t work but it helped him establish peace with his surroundings.

 

Cisco grabbed onto the cleat and lowered himself onto the flooring of the boat. He got into the driver seat and sped out into the ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first AOU fanfic. :D Harrisco is my favorite ship and I'm glad that I got to share this idea with you guys. I know my writing isn't perfect so I accept constructive criticism and some writing tips! Thank you guys!!!


End file.
